The Basilisk's Gift
by rishi547
Summary: Harry thought everything would be fine after the incident with the basilisk, little did anyone know, he would come away from it as something else. A legendary gift has been given, a deadly gift has been received, can Harry Potter master it in time or will it lead him down a path of misery?


The Basilisk's Gift

Harry thought everything would be fine after the incident with the basilisk, little did he know, that it would change his life forever.

[Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour]

New story off another idea I had, hope you all enjoy, and let me know if you spot any mistakes, thanks - rishi547

.

.

The basilisk fell to the floor dead, a gleaming sword filled with a multitude of precious gems lining its hilt and guard. One of its teeth was missing however, but if one looked at the boy standing, no, panting for dear breath in front of the slain creature, they would see the missing appendage in question, now embedded in the upper region of his arm.

Before the last light of life left the basilisk a faint hiss could be heard, and to a parseltounge like the boy was, the words heard could translate to _"thank you for freeing me, heir. I ….. y.. a g..t__"_

Not in any state to process what the giant snake had said, the boy slowly collapsed to his knees, if they were still there anyway, it wasn't like he could feel them at the moment. This boy was none other than Harry Potter, to many he was the Boy Who Lived, but to his closest friends all he wanted to be known as was just Harry.

At the age of just one, he vanquished one of the darkest wizards this world had ever seen, and after being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had done it again, wait no, Riddle was still there. Weary and just about done with all this shit, Harry looked down at the one wound that was causing most of his pain.

Tearing the basilisk's fang from his arm, Harry gave it all and pushed himself to stand. Turning slowly to see Tom Riddle standing near the young Ginny Weasley whose soul was slowly being drained to give Riddle a corporeal form. Harry made his way slowly but surely over to Ginny's unconscious body, ignoring the gloating and insults hurled at him by the phantom Riddle.

Dropping next to her with the fang in his hand, his armed flared in pain, he ripped what fabric was left of his sleeve away to inspect it. The veins were pitch black, and the blood pouring from the gaping hole were like tar, it would take a miracle to live through this he thought solemnly, zoning out of reality.

The pain was indescribable, like nothing he ever felt before, he was hurting in places he didn't know existed that could hurt. But this wasn't about him, curse his saving people thing, Ginny was dying here forget about me. Looking at her pale face, using his good arm, he moved a lock of red hair from over her eyes, finally getting a good glimpse of her youthful face, he truly thought she looked beautiful. Where had that thought come from! Damn it, how do I save her!

Looking around frantically for any semblance of hope for this situation and pointedly ignoring the smug boasting of Riddle, Harry saw it. The diary, the bloody thing that started this whole thing, was there clutched in Ginny's dainty hands. Prying it from her hands gently, he stared at it for who knows how long, Riddle finally seeing what was happening bellowed in outrage.

"Take your filthy hands off of that."

Harry having heard this, and having a brain of sorts thanks to Hermione put two and two together. This thing, this shade was here because of this diary. It needed to be gone, quick! Realizing he wasn't strong enough to tear at it, he employed something else to damage the diary, the fang whose venom was now flowing through Harry, killing him.

"Arrrgh" Harry stabbed at the diary with every bit of strength he could muster, letting grunts fly from his mouth, he stabbed it over and over again till black ink like substance started pouring from the pages. The apparition of Riddle was screaming murder running towards Harry, but it was too late the damage was done, and the phantoms strength returned to Ginny, while Riddle faded into nothingness.

Finally done with the diary, he threw it with the fang stabbed right through it over towards the deceased basilisk he believed he would be joining soon, and what a sweet reprieve from this horrid pain that would be.

The pain in this case wasn't purely physical as Harry remembered to first year, when he took care of what he learnt was basically Quirrelmort, a Voldemort possessed professor Quirrel. Then this year when the chamber was opened and he had revealed he was a parseltongue, an apparent 'dark trait' that somehow made him the culprit behind the chamber. He still scoffed at that. The loneliness that followed this reminded him of his time with the Dursleys, a feeling he thought would change when he left them for a school full of wonder and mystery. How wrong he was and then the betrayal came, when his first friend Ron didn't believe him and had turned his back on him. The only salvation he had was Hermione's unwavering support, but even that didn't last when the chamber was opened again, and she was taken from him, left petrified along with the other victims in the Hospital ward.

Harry was shaken from his revelry by the shifting of Ginny's body. A few murmurs and she was coming to, slowly getting up and rubbing the grogginess from her eyes. Sat on the floor now aware of where she was, Ginny remembered everything she had done under Riddle's command and gasped. She turned to see if he was there as she knew of his plan, but instead of seeing him, she saw Harry staring at her on his knees besides her clutching his arm to his chest.

Instantly upon recognizing who this was her face seemed to warm up and was practically matching her hair in colour, but finally looking closely, she saw the absolute state he was in. She saw his messy black hair clumped together with blood, some of which was now making its way down his face, past his green eyes, no wait, were they turning black, not staying on his eyes for too long out of embarrassment, she saw that he was covered in scratches and nicks all over his body, tearing away at his robes and skin. Blood poured from each wound, but none of them compared to the bloody hole that appeared to be oozing almost black blood from it.

Her eyes widened at his state, and saw he was swaying slightly, but upon doing so, saw the reason for his current state, lying behind him, a giant 80ft long snake that was now dead. If her eyes could widen more, they would but instead she focused back on harry and moved towards him, only to see his eyes shut suddenly and catch him as he fell limp into her arms.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Wake up Harry!" she urged as she laid him down, he felt absurdly light to her touch and was practically in tears at the sight of her savior. She begged him to wake up, to not die, and to live so that she could thank him, she asked the empty chamber for help but he remained out cold, his breaths were getting ragged, faint and smaller and she rightly assumed he was dying. But before she could do anymore, she heard a squawk from above.

High in the air above them, Fawkes the phoenix familiar of Albus Dumbledore could be seen flying in a panic, sad cries and notes were heard as he swooped down to land next to Ginny and Harry. Ginny watched on as the majestic bird, started to move its head in a delicate pattern resembling the number eight, tears seem to spout from its eyes upon doing so and as they fell, landed on the puncture wound on Harry's arm.

She could scarcely believe her eyes if it wasn't happening in front of her, comically, she gasped as the skin started stitching itself back together, a few more drops of tears and it was like Harry never came down into this accursed chamber, all of the scratches and cuts on his body started healing too, but she was drawn out of amazement at another piercing screech from Fawkes as he started to sound almost worried.

Ginny noticed that Fawkes was pointedly looking at the oozing black blood that still covered Harry in several places. Wiping away at it, it gave a clear look at the boys veins, which were pitch black in comparison to his seemingly alabaster pale skin, a far cry from his normal healthy shade. Another onset of panic was about to hit her when she started to hear the most entrancing song coming from the phoenix. Suddenly her eyes grew weary, she didn't feel tired, but keeping her eyes open were becoming a chore, it didn't seem right to stay awake, she should close them, she thought. A slight sway from the young red head, and she passed into Morpheus realm, collapsing over the legs of Harry. Fawkes flying in-between them and the feeling of fiery warmth was the last thing she saw and felt as she finally succumbed to whatever was afflicting her.

Little did anyone know the changes occurring inside the young Harry Potter.

He had a destiny to fulfil.

But now he was tainted, now he was deadly, there was no prophecy for what came next.


End file.
